


The best town in the USA!

by valerie1301



Category: Fallout 3, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Andale, Cannibalism, Crossover, Dinner, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Pie, Polyamory, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerie1301/pseuds/valerie1301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lone Wanderer discovers small town Andale and meets Hannibal and his family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best town in the USA!

After leaving Megaton and heading South across Capital Wasteland for about ten hours, Lone Wanderer felt tired and hungry. He ate his last mutfriut two hours ago and few minutes ago he drank his dirty water. He knew that he had to find something to eat and somewhere to sleep but there was nothing on the horizon. Man looked at the sky. It was gloaming, what made the situation even worse.  


Close to resignation, Lone Wanderer was thinking of sit on that hill and wait for death. But suddenly, he noticed few houses. They weren’t ruined, so he thought there may be people. He came closer. ‘Three houses and a shed’ he noticed. Lone Wanderer hoped the people were nice and friendly. He saw a young girl on the courtyard.  


‘Hello’ he greeted her.  


‘Hello. I’m Abigail’ she introduced herself. ‘Welcome to Andale.’  


While they were chatting, a man and a woman came out of the house.  


‘Oh, well, a new visitor’ man noticed. ‘We don’t have many guests here in Andale. By the way, my name is Hannibal Lecter and this is my wife Bedelia. Apparently you’ve met our daughter, Abigail.’  


‘Um, yes’ he wanted to respond, but he almost fainted, because of the hunger and exhaustion. Abigail helped him to regain balance. She also gave him some water. Lone Wanderer sat on the ground and drank the water greedily. Bedelia came to him.  


‘So what are you doing here?’ she asked.  


‘Just wandering around Capital Wasteland and looking for my father’ he answered. They were talking for a while, when Bedelia said ‘Oh, I’ve almost forgotten about my meat pie, I have to go.’  


‘Okay, see you.’  


‘I really look forward to preparing you for dinner sometime!’ she added. _What a funny blunder!_ he thought.


End file.
